Drabbles of Ouran High School Host Club
by aShTmEsK
Summary: So this is my first of my drabble seriese. Drabbles will contain Haruhi/Tamaki, Kyoya/Tamaki, and maybe Mori/Huney and Kaoru/Hikaru. There will also be general/relational/friendship drabbles, too. Each won't be more than 100-800 words. More info inside!
1. Prompt 1: Itch

As I said in the summary, these all should be pretty short and to the point. Some will include boylove (shounen-ai) but nothing more than K+, of course, you know, to keep the K+ rating true. You've been warned.

I'll be updating this at least three to four times a week, each with a different pairing. I found a list of about sixty promps on livejournal (check my profile for the link!) and I'll be using an online random generator to pick one word and one pairing, then write from there.

So enjoy, and I own nothing at all!!!

--

**Prompt #1: **Itch  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairing:** Kyoya/Tamaki  
**Rating:** K

--

The feeling was a tantalizing one. And it sure would go away on its own accord. It was there, mocking him, almost, laughing in his face.

It was an itch in one of the worst places imaginable:

Right smack dab between his two shoulder blades. You know the feeling, I'm sure. He had been on his laptop, updating the some of club's fiscal statuses, doing nothing out of the ordinary when it came upon him.

So he did the only thing he knew to do. Kyoya compromised. He could squirm and writhe his arms in awkward fashions in attempt to reach the particular region of his back. Or he could rub his back up and down on the cloth of the sofa. Both of which would make him look like a complete idiot, right in front of the on-looking customers.

And, well, that was Souh's job. He may have been the president of the host club, but the young man could be a downright nincompoop when he put his mind to it.

_Tamaki…_

No, Kyoya would never sink so low as to ask _him_, of all people. Though he knew that the lord would do so the instant it was asked of him, Kyoya knew that then _he_ would then feel obliged himself to do something in return. You know, 'scratch my back and I'll scratch yours,' and all. Literally.

But then… how could he go on with his work when he was in such discomfort? He couldn't, he knew. Kyoya would just have to ask. Right… about… now.

Alas, he remained silent. As much as this was necessary to him, he could not help but to be hesitant. The feat was simply unavoidable, and he feared that his immediate sanity was soon to be at sake.

So, after unclenching his slim jaw, Kyoya made himself break his lips apart in order to communicate his request, taking the needed inhalation of the perfumed air of the Third Music Room. Everything was going to plan. Everything, that is, until an almost adolescent voice beat said teen's in making itself heard,

"Kyoya, why are you struggling so much?" The bespectacled one turned only slightly so as to glance over his shoulder at the , whose purely sincere look of concern was fixed in his direction, "Why… you look as if you have a pestering itch. Is that it?" Kyoya said nothing in return, "It _is_ an itch, isn't it!" Tamaki continued, the expression depicted on his face growing jovial, "An itch that you are unable to scratch, right?"

With that, he made his gallant gait over towards to where his friend was seated, and got right to work in all the right places, apparently knowing just were his assistance was needed. Finely trimmed fingernails started to gently rub at the linen of the uniform, Tamaki chuckling happily to himself all the while.

But Kyoya, out of an involuntary tendency to flinch at the slightest contact of another, had contracted his back muscles as if readying himself for some unseen enemy. At this, he heard Tamaki give an amused sigh, saying,

"Relax. I'm not going to _hurt_ you. You have an itch, and well, I'm scratching it. You've just got to learn to trust others every now and then." The treatment then turned into a massage, Tamaki using his to knead Kyoya's tense shoulders.

Perhaps the optimist was right. Perhaps trust was among the few things that Kyoya had yet to learn. Perhaps Tamaki could teach him. Perhaps.


	2. Prompt 2: Chimes

**Prompt #2:** Chimes  
**Fandom:**Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairing:**Tamaki/Haruhi  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

So what if she had stayed up all night studying? She knew if she didn't, she would have no hope of passing that upcoming science test. Her textbookon the specific subject was really starting to remind her of her math book, and slightly vise versa, what with all the equations and all. Haruhi had never really had a problem with either class until she hit ninth grade. It was then that she really had to actually study, since in the past, she had an almost photographic memory.

More to the point, Haruhi was going to be late that day, and she knew it. Still in bed, she was pondering if it was really worth getting up. With a sigh of exertion, Haruhi sat up in bed. She had never been known to be lazy, but she was truly tired, and she simply wished that she could sleep a few hours longer without getting into any trouble.

What caused her eyes to snap open were the familiar, distant chimes. Haruhi had heard them ever since her first day of school this year. They were coming from the tall clock tower at the high school, announcing the hour.

_Dong…_

_...Dong…_

_...Dong..._

_...Dong_…

_...Dong…_

_...Dong…_

_...Dong…_

The sound stopped, the last peal of sound echoing softly as it did. _Good. It's only seven,_Haruhi thought, _so I haven't slept in too late, after all._With that, she got herself off of her sleeping mat. After the morning sunlight had drove the sleep from her eyes, Haruhi made herself get dressed, ignoring what her brain was telling her, _go back to sleep…go back to sleep…_

In the mist of her normal morning routine, Haruhi's cell phone went off, and by the ring-tone, it was someone from school calling. Once she retrieved it from her uniform's pant pocket, she flipped it open, and the caller's id showed Tamaki's picture. _Of course… he's probably wondering where I am._But instead of answering, Haruhi just pressed the 'hang up' button, then, thinking that it would be a bit rude to just ignore his call, she decided to at least give the man a text. Doing so, she started the conversation:

_What did you call about senpai? _

Only half a moment later did she receive a reply,

_Oh Haruhi! why didnt you pick up? r u ok?_

_I'm fine. i didn't really see the need to waist my minutes explaining that I'm running late for school today_

_Minutes? oh yes, of cousre, you commoners are 2 poor for a pre-paid plan. i should have been more considerate. and anyway we dont have school today_

…_What? what do you mean?_

_Todays saturday_

Tamaki did not receive a reply for about ten consecutive minutes or so.

_Oh yeah…_

_What took you so long?_

_I just had to bang my head against some flat surface for a while_

_I c. So… you want to go on a date or something?_

…_Are you serious?_

_Why wouldn't i be? it's a beautiful day after all._

_Ah… sure, senpai. _

_Alright. when?_

_How about one or two o'clock?_

_Why so late it the day?_

_I didn't get much sleep last night, so i'm going to go back to sleep in a while_

_Oh well thats fine. i mean, it's not good that you didnt get much sleep, well… you know what i mean._

_Yeah… i do. _

_:) _

_Senpai! Stop it!_

…_What?!_

_Stop sending such short texts! I swear, it's probably cheaper just to call u instead of receiving so many messages with so few characters!_

_Im sorry, Haruhi_

…_well anyway ttyl i guess_

_k_

_Senpai!_

_Im so sorry! _

About four hours later, Haruhi again woke to more sounds of chimes, and checked the time. It was almost twelve thirty. She called Tamaki and told him to meet her outside her father's apartment before they went on their date, and hung up before he had time to question further. This was because, unbeknownst to him, there was a certain king of a certain host club that she expected to pay her back, since she was most certainly not going to be buying more phone cards on her own any time soon.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Yeah, I know it had nothing to do with today, but I think it worked. Also, any spelling/grammar errors in italics are intentional. You know, like text-talk. Comments are welcome!

Happy Thanksgiving!!!!


	3. Prompt 3: Children

It was a little late today, but I wanted to post the third drabble of this series before the weekend, since we're moving to another town and so I probably won't be able to post anything until Tuesday or Wednesday at best. So sorry it doesn't make a whole lot of sense – my brain is tired from packing all day!

But happy Black Friday, if you count that as a holiday. I don't, but I just thought I'd mention it, anyway. It has to do with shopping and stuff, so that's good, I suppose. Anyway, here it is:

**Prompt #3: **Children

**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing:** Haruhi and Tamaki

**Rating:** K

--

They were the pranksters of the group. The ones who would oftentimes cause trouble out of boredom or just for the mere fact that they can cause trouble and get away with it. Usually. Haruhi had reminding herself of this when she had found a stuffed mouse hidden in the sleeve of her uniform jacket.

The twins had been on a pranking binge recently, and everyone in the host club was still recovering after the aftermath. Buckets of water hung over doors, liquid glue lavished over seating arrangements, pieces of toilet paper deliberately stuck to the undersides of shoes – you name it, they did it.

And Haruhi had just learned to deal with it. As long as no pre-chewed gum wads became hopelessly lodged in her hair that she was trying to take better care of, she would be fine. After all, Hikaru and Kaoru were practically children underneath their coy laughs and the impish smiles they shot one another. Really, Haruhi was fine with that – practically the whole club was made up of cleverly-discussed teenagers anyway.

But capturing them, blindfolding, shoving, and finally locking them in the coat closet was too much for Haruhi. And it shouldn't have even counted as a prank, but the twins certainly treated it like one. Though they somewhat-wholeheartedly regretted doing so afterwards when Haruhi got a hold of them, since one could only spend so much time sharing the same, un-recycled air that Tamaki breathed without getting a tad ill at ease.


	4. Prompt 4: Connection

**Prompt #4:** Connection  
**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairing: **Haruhi/Tamaki  
**Rating:** K+

Urg, sorry I haven't written in forever. We just moved and finally were able to get internet.

So I had this little inkling last night that pretty much popped out of nowhere. Since, while I was thinking it up and before I got to my computer to virtually jot it down, it wasn't really written for this pairing, or even this fandom, more like a general conversation between a guy and a girl. Hence big time OOC. Very, very sorry, but I can't really think of much else at the moment, and thought I'd practice that type of writing where you just use dialogue.

_Anyway_, enjoy and comments are welcome!

PS: And just in case it may seem unclear, Haruhi is this starting out, and then Tamaki, then Haruhi… you get it, don't you?

* * *

"I'll do it, alright?"

"I knew you'd come around."

"Only if you promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Aside from the fact that I had thought that I had already convinced you of this: you have my solemn word as a gentleman."

"Yeah, some gentleman you are."

"Do not flatter yourself by insulting me!"

"Who said I as flattering myself by causing you pain?"

"Who said you were causing me pain?"

"You yourself said that I was insulting you."

"That doesn't mean I've been hurt… hey… wait, what was that for?"

"I promised I would. And I did. Is that such a hard thing to comprehend?"

"Well, no, but… I mean, I didn't exactly expect you to go through with your word. I've know you long enough to know that you'd only kiss me if you weren't in your right mind!"

"Who said I'm in my right mind?"

"If you weren't, perhaps this conversation would have ended before it was started."

"Oh, and before you had received your little kiss that you've always wanted?"

"…"

"Yeah, you might want to learn to consider your words for future reference."

"There you go – insulting me again!"

"Not insulting you… just giving you a tip. For future reference."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out, smart one."

"…"

"…"

"…Well what is that look supposed to tell me?"

"It's supposed to tell you to think over our conversation, and once you think you have an answer to your own question, call me and we'll talk."

"…"

"…"

"Curse you, woman, and your conniving ways and your inability to say things outright!!!"


End file.
